Everlasting Enemy
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: Tja.. was soll ich sagen... Hab ihr euch jemals gefragt, was damals vor dreißig Jahren geschah, als du-weißt-schon-wer zum ersten Mal auftauchte, um die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen? nein? Ich schon...Viel Spass beim Lesen :)
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Everlasting Enemy Autor: Darkangel Rechte: Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, die natürlich ebenfalls alle Rechte an der Geschichte hat! Kategorie: Harry Potter / Action Charaktere: S. Snape, m. McGonagall, J. Potter, Lilly Potter, Lucius Malfoy A. Dumbledore, eigentlich die gesamte Lehrerschaft Hogwarts...( Inhalt: Feedback: Darkangelus5gmx.de  
  
Hogwarts 1978:  
  
"Die Abschlussprüfungen..." Stöhnte Lucius genervt. "Warum müssen wir die eigentlich noch machen, Severus? Ich meine, wir haben doch schon bewiesen, was wir können, oder?" Er sah fragend zu seinem Gegenüber. Severus sah kurz auf, und wollte etwas sagen, doch augenblicklich spürte er die Präsenz von Professor Dumbledore direkt neben sich, weswegen er den Mund sofort wieder verschloss, ohne etwas zu sagen. "Mr Malfoy, stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte der Zauberer interessiert, aber Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles bestens, Professor Dumbledore." Versicherte er, und brütete dann wieder über seinen Prüfungspapieren. Professor Dumbledore war einer der Professoren Hogwarts, der bereits schon längere Zeit an der Schule unterrichtete, und der doch trotzdem noch zu den verhältnismäßig neuen Lehrern gehörte. Kaum war Dumbledore weg, da schielte Lucius bereits wieder zu zwei anderen Schülern hinüber. "Tse." Machte er. Severus sah auf. "Was denn?" Fragte er bereits etwas genervt. Wenn Lucius nicht bald seinen Mund hielt, würde er vielleicht noch seine Prüfungen in den Sand setzen.  
  
"Da drüben!" Lucius deutete mit seinem Kopf nach links. "Sieht du das? Potter und diese Lilly sind schon wieder fertig!" Er schien sich total darüber zu ärgern, aber Severus blieb völlig ruhig. "Na und?" Kommentierte er. "wenn wir Glück haben bedeutet das vielleicht, dass sie die Prüfungen vermasselt haben. Lucius sah unzufrieden zu seinem Gegenüber. Dann grinste er. "Vielleicht hast du Recht."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr Longbottom." Der Schuldirektor Hogwarts überreichte dem jungen Mann ein versiegeltes Zertifikat. "Auch sie haben den Abschlussprüfungen bestanden." Er lächelte, und schüttelte Longbottoms Hand. Der Schüler ging an ihm vorbei. "Lucius Malfoy." Rief der Rektor weiter auf. "herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er schüttelte Lucius´Hand, und überreichte ihm sein Abschlusszeugnis. "Ausgezeichnete Leistung." Fügte er hinzu, und auf Lucis Gesicht machte sich ein überhebliches Grinsen breit. "Schaffst du das auch, Potter?" Flüsterte er seinem Hintermann zu, aber James schwieg nur. "James Potter." James trat vor den Direktor. Er schüttelte seine Hand, und mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln überreichte dieser ihm das Zertifikat. "Das bester Ergebnis überhaupt. Meine Hochachtung, Mr Potter!" Erklärte der Schulleiter, und James bedankte sich bescheiden. Etwa im gleichen Augenblick wurde Lucius knallrot. "Bestes Ergebnis überhaupt..." Wiederholte Lucius sarkastisch mit verstellter Stimme. Er bemerkte das zufriedene Lächeln Von Albus Dumbledore nicht, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, und er bemerkte auch nicht, den Blick, den James seinem Professor zu warf, oder den Stolz, den Albus Dumbledore in diesem Augenblick für seinen Schüler empfand. So sehr war er mit seinem eigenen hass beschäftigt. "Severus Snape!" Rief der Schulleiter den nächsten Absolventen auf. "Ein sehr gutes Ergebnis. Ausgezeichnet." Er überreicht Severus das Zertifikat, und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Es folgte noch viele weitere Schüler, und alle hatten sie, der eine besser, der andere weniger gut, die Abschlussprüfungen bestanden. Die Feier war das letzte, was sie alle gemeinsam in Hogwarts erleben würde. Oh ja, die Feier. Sie war etwas ganz Besonderes. Auf dieser Feier war es, als James Potter Lilly seinen Heiratsantrag machte, und wo beide ihre Verlobung bekannt machten. Es war der letzte Tag, den die Absolventen Hogwarts miteinander verbringen würden, bevor sie all ihren eigenen Weg gingen. Es war ein rauschendes Fest, wie Hogwarts es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
Jaaa, ich weiß, auch nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber das kommt noch ( Wartet nur ab! 


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Kapitel 2: Back in Hogwarts  
  
Severus war bereits seit einiger Zeit wieder zurück in Hogwarts Dieses Mal jedoch nicht als Schüler, sondern als Lehrer. Ja, Severus war tatsächlich Lehrer in Hogwarts geworden. Zwar hatte er nicht den Posten bekommen, den er eigentlich einnehmen wollte, als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber immerhin als Lehrmeister für die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei.  
  
Die erste Zeit verging wie im Flug. Die Einzige Person, zu der er aus seiner einzigen Schulzeit noch Kontakt hatte, war Lucius, aber der war ohnehin so beschäftigt, dass ihre Freundschaft so in etwa den Nullpunkt erreicht hatte. Severus hatte sich schnell eingelebt. Es gar doch wirklich nichts schöneres, als zu unterrichten. In seinem Unterricht war es immer still. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, denn obwohl er noch ziemlich jung war, hatte er schon eine beängstigte Ausstrahlung auf seine Schüler.  
  
Er erwartete nicht allzu viel von den meisten von ihnen, aber die, die seiner Ansicht nach wirklich Talent mit sich brachten, die nahm er härter an, und von ihnen erwartete er, dass sie Leistung zeigten.  
  
Die ersten Jahre vergingen wie ihm Flug. Das nächste, wichtige Ereignis auf Hogwarts war lediglich, dass der alte Rektor nun endlich ausgewechselt wurde, was Severus als sehr gut empfand, ärgerlich war für ihn nur, dass Albus Dumbledore zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt wurde.  
  
Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Albus hatte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie nannten sich ja sogar beim Vornamen. Aber er hatte eben doch häufig Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit seinem früheren Lehrer.  
  
Nach diesem Ereignis ging wieder alles seinen gewohnten Laufe, es geschah nichts weltbewegendes, Bis man einige Jahre später schließlich von einigen merkwürdigen Dingen hörte, die geschahen, aber niemand wusste genaues darüber.  
  
Leute verschwanden, Zauberer, hexen, Wesen die mit Magie zu tun hatten. Zuerst waren es nur kleinere Dinge, die kaum jemandem auffielen, doch dann nahmen die Aktivitäten zu.  
  
Man hörte Geschichten über einen mächtigen Magier, Gemurmel über seine unglaublichen Kräfte, Gerüchte über seine unmenschliche Boshaftigkeit. Doch es waren nicht mehr als Legenden, Märchen die man kleinen Kindern erzählte, wenn sie unartig waren. Nur eine Person war zutiefst beunruhigt. Wieder geschah längere Zeit nichts, doch dann brach das Grauen in seinem vollen Ausmaß los. Reihenweise wurden bekannte Magier und Hexen umgebracht, auf jene grauenvolle brutale Art und wiese wie kein normaler Mensch es hätte tun können.  
  
Gleich darauf folgte das große Einhornsterben. Diese Tiere, die ebenso schön wie rein waren wurden abgeschlachtet, starben auf unerklärliche Weise, und die Magie verschwand aus den Wäldern. Eine unbeschreibliche Angst erfüllte jeden Magier, jeden Zauberer, jede Hexe. Jeder befürchtete, der nächste auf der Liste des Unbekannten zu sein, ein jeder hatte Angst um sein Leben. Und doch wagte es niemand, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Dann, nach einigen schrecklichen Wochen voller Furcht, versiegte das Unheilvolle Grauen plötzlich wieder, als wenn nie etwas geschehen wäre.  
  
Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Ohrensessel und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer. Er stellte sich selbst Fragen, auf welche er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte, welche er aber noch immer nicht akzeptieren wollte. Wie hatte das passieren können? Erst wenige Wochen zuvor war er in London gewesen, wo er am Rat der Weisen teilgenommen hatte. Die ganze magische Welt hatte während der letzten Monate den Atem angehalten, hatte beobachtet, ohne etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Niemals hatte er, oder irgendjemand anderes erwartet, dass ihnen diese Sache so schnell entgeleiten würde. Weder er, noch die anderen Weisen hatte jetzt noch einen Einfluss auf das, was geschehen wurde. Obwohl es zur zeit ruhig war, wusste er, dass es noch lange nicht ausgestanden war. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht einfach aufhören würde. Das war eines, was er von ihm, seinem alten Lehrer gelernt hatte. Eine Sache, die man begann, musste man auch zu Ende bringen. Albus stand auf. Er drehte sich um, und bemerkte Minerva, die in der Türe stand. "Was ist los, Albus?" Fragte sie leise, besorgt. "Es ist alles bestens." Murmelte der Zauberer, doch sehr überzeugend klang es nicht.  
  
Soooo... na, neugierig geworden? Ich hoffe es doch mal sehr... Weiß zufällig schon jemand, wie der Name der "großen, grauenvollen Bedrohung" ist? Ich weiß, sehr schwierig... ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es auch soweit gefallen hat ( 


	3. The secret

Kapitel 3 The Secret  
  
"Ich frage mich wirklich, Minerva, was er vorhat. Er verhält sich ruhig, und ich wie nicht, weswegen... ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll." Albus hatte sich endlich dazu entschlossen, mit Minerva darüber zu sprechen. Er musste es endlich jemandem erzählen.. na ja, nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber wenigstens das allgemein bekannte. Er hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, die Schule mit ihren Schülern zu evakuieren, doch bisher war er nur auf Gegensätzliche Meinungen gestoßen. Die Leute waren weitgehend der Meinung, dass Die Schüler hier sicher waren. Denn wo war man schon sicherer, als auf Hogwarts?  
  
Albus selbst war da anderer Meinung. Er hatte viel nachgedacht, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es in Hogwarts sogar gefährlicher werden konnte als sonst irgendwo. "Was immer passiert, wir haben doch immer noch die Möglichkeit, ihn und seine Schranken zu verweisen, oder?" Meinte Professor McGonagall beruhigend. Doch das Ablus nicht antwortete verunsicherte sie. "Oder, Albus?" Wiederholte sie deshalb. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Minerva." Antwortete der Professor. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."  
  
Die nächsten Wochen blieb es wieder ruhig, doch dann legte sich ein unerklärbarer Schatten über den verbotenen Wald, direkt vor Hogwarts. Da war eine beklemmende Stimmung, die sich im Schloss ausbreitete, das Gefühl, in Gefahr zu sein, ohne zu wissen, was genau es war.  
  
Eine Furcht, die sich sehr schnell bestätigte. Es begann damit, dass sich einige Räume plötzlich nicht mehr öffnen ließen. Weder von Lehrern noch von Schülern. Der Rat der Weisen schob dies auf das ab und zu etwas eigenwillige Verhalten des Schlosses. Dann verschwanden Einige der Schüler, und das war etwas, worum sich Albus wirklich sehr sorgte. Vom einen Augenblick auf den anderen waren sie plötzlich weg! Einfach verschwunden!  
  
Natürlich kam ihm sofort in den Sinn, den Rat erneut zu verständigen, doch war keine einzige Eule auffindbar. Schnell kam Albus in den Sinn, was geschehen war. Er wollte eben die Türe öffnen, um seine Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen, als er fast über Minerva stolperte, die direkt vor seiner Türe stand, bereits zu klopfen. "Was ist geschehen?" Fragte sie sofort alarmiert. "Wir können keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt aufnehmen." Erklärte der Professor atemlos. "Er hat es auf Hogwarts abgesehen. Er will uns vernichten." Entfuhr es ihm.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore ich komme nicht..!" Stürmte Severus ohne anzuklopfen in Albus Zimmer, verstummte dann aber, als er die Gesichter von Pfrofessor McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore sah. "Was ist los?" Fragte er unverwandt.  
  
Albus sah kurz zu Minerva, und sie nickte.  
  
"Hogwarts wird vernichtet." Sagte er dann einfach. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er sich eben verhört?  
  
"Wenn wir nichts tun, jedenfalls." Fügte Albus hinzu.  
  
Severus starrte ihn noch immer skeptisch an. "Das ist ein Scherz." Schlussfolgerte er dann ungläubig, während er zu Minerva sah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Er ist bereits hier." Sagte sie nur Tonlos. "Severus, rufen Sie die gesamte Lehrerschaft zusammen, es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas unternehmen." Befahl Albus, und Professor Snape nickte nur stumm, bevor er sich umwandte, und den Raum verließ.  
  
Albus warf Minerva nochmals einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und dann verließen auch sie beide die Räume, und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie trommelten die Schüler zusammen, und versammelten sie alle im Kellergewölbe. Dann redeten beide mit den ältesten Schülern, die auf die jüngeren Acht geben sollten. "Was immer geschehen mag: Bewegt euch nicht von der Stelle. Egal was ihr hört, was ihr zu sehen glaubt, ihr bleibt hier. Und passt auf die kleinen auf!" Gab Albus den Vertrauensschülern letzte Anweisungen, bevor er und Minerva sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben machten.  
  
Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen, bemerkten beide zufrieden, dass Severus tatsächlich alle Lehrer hatte herbeirufen können.  
  
"Herrschaften, die Lage ist erst." Begann Albus unverfroren. "Wir haben es mit einem mächtigen Gegner zu tun, der schon mehr als einen Zauberer auf dem Gewissen hat. Er hat das feste Ziel, Hogwarts zu zerstören, und, was ihn besonders gefährlich macht, er schreckt vor nichts zurück und hat keinerlei Skrupel." Albus sah in die Runde.  
  
Keiner der Professoren sagte auch nur ein Wort. "Nun, meine Damen und Herren, ist es an uns, ihn aufzuhalten."  
  
Er sah zu Minerva. "Es sei denn, Sie ziehen es vor, lieber zu sterben." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Lehrer. Meinte Dumbledore das wirklich ernst? Es war schon schwer vorstellbar, dass es jemanden geben sollte, er es mit der gesamten Lehrerschaft Hogwarts aufnehmen konnte.  
  
"Sind Sie da nicht etwas voreilig, Albus?" Professor Snape starrte ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
"Ich bin mir absolut sicher, Severus."  
  
"Und was ist es, was sie uns vorenthalten?"  
  
Albus zuckte leicht zusammen. Er würde es also nicht länger verbergen können. Er atmete tief durch, und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. "Hören Sie gut zu...." Begann er.  
  
Hui.... ich komm irgendwie nicht voran, was? Na ja, wird schon werden ( Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu? Über Lob oder Kritik freu ich mich übrigens immer ( 


End file.
